In the Arms of a Spotted Angel
by mysticminou
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, and poems inspired by Ladrien June 2018 prompts. Each chapter can stand alone unless otherwise stated.
1. Prince Style

Summary:

One-shots, drabbles, and poems inspired by Ladrien June 2018 prompts. Each chapter can stand alone unless otherwise stated.

Notes:

I am in her arms.

* * *

I am in her arms.

I wonder where I've smelt that vanilla perfume before.

I hear the akuma howling behind us.

I see her beautiful bluebell eyes.

I want to stay here forever.

I am in her arms.

I pretend she's holding me because she wants to.

I feel the warmth of her hands and I shiver.

I touch the edge of her suit collar, my fingers brushing her skin.

I worry this will end too soon.

I cry in surprise as she suddenly jumps into the air.

I am in her arms.

I understand I need to go away from her quickly.

I say I'll be fine and she should go.

I dream her little smile means something more.

I try to calm my rapid heartbeat.

I hope this could be real someday.

I am in her arms.


	2. Goodbye Kiss

Chapter 2: Goodbye Kiss Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I hope our first kiss isn't our last.

* * *

I am hopelessly and endlessly in love with her.

I wonder why she came to my civilian self.

I hear her Miraculous ticking away her time.

I see pinwheels and fireworks.

I want this kiss to last forever.

I am hopelessly and endlessly in love with her.

I pretend I don't know about the looming final battle.

I feel her cherry lips brush against mine.

I touch her hips and pull her ever closer.

I cry that it took this long for her kiss.

I am hopelessly and endlessly in love with her.

I understand this moment may never come again.

I say I'll be waiting for her afterwards.

I dream we both survive this looming battle.

I try to be strong as she zips away with her yo-yo.

I hope our first kiss isn't our last.

I am hopelessly and endlessly in love with her.


	3. Secret Admirer

Chapter 3: Secret Admirer Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I am a secret admirer.

* * *

I am a secret admirer.

I wonder if you'll ever notice the girl.

I hear you sigh over the hero.

I see your blush when Nino teases you.

I want to be your true love.

I am a secret admirer.

I pretend to be cool in the spotted mask.

I feel excited when you notice the hero.

I worry you won't notice the girl.

I cry when you say we're only friends.

I am a secret admirer.

I understand it's dangerous to be around you with the mask.

I say I'll keep you safe.

I dream one day I won't need this mask.

I try to make our moments last.

I hope you notice the girl behind this mask.

I am a secret admirer.


	4. One Sided Reveal

Chapter 4: One Sided Reveal Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Chat Noir reveals himself to Ladybug.

* * *

I am Adrien Agreste.

I wonder why she looks so startled.

I hear Plagg moaning for cheese.

I see the tears form in her ears.

I want to wipe them away.

I am Adrien Agreste.

I pretend her tears don't upset me.

I feel completed to reach for her.

I touch her hand.

I worry when she jerks away.

I cry too.

I am Adrien Agreste.

I understand this changes everything and nothing.

I say, "I'm sorry, my Lady."

I dream I truly mean those words.

I try to calm her tears.

I hope she forgives me one day.

I am Adrien Agreste.


	5. Secret Meeting--Part 1

Chapter 5: Secret Meeting-Part 1 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Rest assured, Ladybug, Adrien would not tell Chat Noir of the secret meeting you planned.

* * *

I am waiting in the park across from the school. My mind spins once more with thoughts of her going to my school. That I could pass her every day and not even notice. I immediately decide I don't like that. I want to believe I would know her anywhere. She's my partner, the love of my life. She's my everything. She's the reason I'm nearly freezing in a park at midnight.

I wonder why she wants to see me. To see my civilian self. Sure, she's saved Adrien a few times and maybe she's seen me in school. But why not Chat Noir? When she's come to my window the other night, she had practically begged me not to tell Chat Noir. I bit my tongue against a chuckle both then and now. Rest assured, Ladybug, Adrien would not tell Chat Noir of the secret meeting you planned.

I hear a faint rustle in the trees above the bench I'm sitting on. I tilt my head back and can barely make out her outline from the city lights around us. She grins and then flips from the high branches to crouch before me. I should be used to her, to the graceful way she moves, but it always takes my breath away each time.

I see her rise from the ground to stand and I follow her lead. I'm too nervous to start the conversation, so I wait on her. And I will always wait for her.

I want to tell her the truth. That I'm hopeless and endlessly in love with her. That I'll wait for as long as it takes. I know she's in love with another boy. And I know one day she will realize that I'm the one that will cherish her forever. I will always love her.

I am not prepared for the words that tumble from her lips. That her confession matches the one I carry inside my heart each and every day. I've always longed to hear her say those words. "I love you, Adrien." They haunt my dreams. But finally hearing them, leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Why does she love Adrien over Chat Noir? Why did she reject me…for myself?


	6. Lucky Charm--Meeting Part 2

Chapter 6: Lucky Charm-Meeting Part 2 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

She's readying the field before she plays her Lucky Charm.

* * *

I pretend my world isn't crashing down around me. I know I should be happy, ecstatic, that My Lady loves me. It's want I've wanted from day one.

I feel a hollowness in my chest and my stomach flips. She creeps closer to me and I watch her expression become guarded. Ladybug realizes she's done something wrong. I know she'll want to fix it, to fix me. But, I'm not sure I, we, can be fixed.

I touch her wrist when her hand reaches out for me. My fingers curl around her tiny wrist. The sensation of her suit against my bare skin is familiar, grounding. It reminds me that My Lady always has a reason, has a plan. She's readying the field before she plays her Lucky Charm. I'm her pawn once more and that feeling warms me. I'm not Adrien in that moment, I'm Chat Noir. I'm her partner.

I worry her next words will shatter me once I've finally grounded myself. Ladybug wouldn't confess something so personal without a reason, a motive. I'm conflicted.

I cry out for her to stop, to please not say anything else. My Lady listens to me; she smiles at me. She gently pulls her wrist free and clutches my hand. Our fingers thread together; red and tan, suit and flesh. It's a stark contrast. She's always been a mythical creature to me. And I'm just a kid playing hero. I want to be her hero.

I am fumbling for words when I ask her what she means. I thought you and Chat Noir were a couple. I know it's a lie; I'm Chat Noir. I want to know why she is choosing me over him. He's the real me. He's the guy I want for her; the guy she needs. She doesn't need a pretty doll at her side. She needs a protector. Someone that will never let her down and will bring out that smile when she's stressed. She needs her other half and that is something Adrien Agreste could never be.


	7. Confession

Chapter 7: Confession Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Prompt: Confession

Notes:

I've done day 28 and I'll finish the meeting story and I'm completing this set. I need to finish my MariBlanc fic and I'm going to work on the pregnancy fic.

* * *

I am nervous.

I wonder if he'll accept this side of me.

I hear the quiver of joy in his voice.

I see the pink dusting across his cheeks.

I want to see how else I can make him blush.

I am nervous.

I pretend I am not nervous.

I feel the rapid beat of my heart.

I touch my weapon to steady my nerves.

I worry he will laugh at me.

I cry thinking he will reject this side of me, too.

I am nervous.

I understand the risks.

I say "I love you, Adrien."

I dream he will return my feelings.

I try to control my stutter.

I hope his little gasp is a good sign.

I am nervous.


	8. The Fall

Chapter 8: The Fall Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I am falling for her

* * *

I am falling for her.

I wonder why Plagg doesn't trust her.

I hear the screams from below.

I see the ground growing closer.

I want to wait for My Lady.

I am falling for her.

I pretend I'm Chat Noir and the adrenaline fuels me.

I feel her spotted arms around me at last.

I touch her and my face heats.

I worry my heart will beat out of my chest.

I cry out for her in glee.

I am falling for her.

I understand she has a plan.

I say I will always trust her.

I dream to forever be in her spotted embrace.

I try to control my words.

I hope she doesn't notice my slip-up.

I am falling for her.


	9. Celebrity Power Couple-Meeting Final

Chapter 9: Celebrity Power Couple-Meeting Final Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

We could never be the great celebrity power couple she wants.

Meeting- Final part

* * *

I understand why she would choose Adrien over Chat Noir. Adrien has been groomed to be exactly what the public wants. He's not real. He's a pretty phantom that will slip through her fingers.

I say as much. That I do love her, but it would never work out between us. We could never be the great celebrity power couple she wants. I imply she should be with Chat Noir.

I dream that she will not hate Adrien because once our masks are gone, she'll learn the truth of our tangled web. I know for a fact she is the only girl I will ever love, but I need her to accept Chat Noir. I need to keep her safe. And I need to protect my identity.

I try to brush away her tears with my fingertips. My Lady Love steps away and a great chasm opens between us. I realize now that Ladybug will never visit Adrien again. She'll never smile and wave at Adrien during her solo patrols.

I hope Chat Noir can coax that radiant smile from her. I hope he can make her laugh and relax like a regular girl. That she'll lower the walls she had built between them. The walls that faded with just a touch of Adrien's hand. Now those walls were reinforced and I wonder if I made the right choice. I wanted to be with her. But, never like that.

I am crying as she swings away. I had never once thought I would turn My Lady down when she finally came to me. My only solace is that once Hawkmoth is gone I can beg her for forgiveness and shower her with the love and praise she deserves.


End file.
